Electronic transactions typically require entry of multiple pieces of information. As the frequency of online transactions increase, the desire for streamlined methods of purchase increases. Many merchants currently offer goods and services available for purchase and distribution from websites. However, creating a display to receive necessary data to complete a transaction is cumbersome and inhibits use of alternate payment systems.